


北京遗书

by 94Dolores



Series: 戴总和小张 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94Dolores/pseuds/94Dolores
Summary: 如何在一座城市里对死亡保持足够的热忱





	北京遗书

** **-医院-** **

张世到医院的时候刚好遇上医生查房。他刚从酒吧下夜班，骑着单车过来，气喘吁吁的样子，整张脸显出又湿又热的红。跟着徐医生的小护士跟他相熟，跑回护士站给他拿了两个包子，倒了一杯热水，张世道谢，他早已经饿得犯呕。

他望向医生，踌躇一会儿，最终还是觉得当面狼吞虎咽太过失礼，他向医生点了点头示意，脑袋里一夜未睡的昏聩将他的上身压得前倾，形成一个仓促的鞠躬。然后他抱着小护士粉红色的小马宝莉保温杯避进了病房的厕所。

关上厕所门，形同他出租屋的逼仄的昏暗降临，张世把自己整个人倚靠在门板上，咬下很大一口香菇猪肉馅的包子，囫囵的吞咽和急促的呼吸一起进行着，给他一种他将永远如此焦急且慌张的错觉。

两个包子下肚后，他总算能顺畅地大喘一口气，灌下半杯甘草茶，用手背擦一把嘴角，还没来得及咽下最后那口包子皮，他咀嚼着，走出了厕所。

一出来，徐医生以及他身后跟着的几个实习医生和护士就都齐齐望向了他。注目礼一样。

他在裤管上擦擦手心的汗，走到昏睡着的母亲所在的病床旁，潮湿的手覆上母亲枯瘦的仿佛只有层层干皮包裹的手背，才敢问道，我妈怎么样。

徐医生冲他摇了摇头，缩起下巴，把眼镜和镜片后的眼睛藏到额前的几缕头发后，低声说，实在是尽力了，情况实在不好，现在能用的手段实在也没有多大作用了。

他连续用了许多实在，一个接一个且愈来愈狠地砸下来。

张世的咽喉纠结起来，哽噎的感觉从他的胃里返上来顶住他的舌头。他为这种情况预想过太多场景，他穿着整齐的西装与亲戚们一起隆重且肃穆地接受宣判，漫长难熬的手术之后戴着白口罩的医生从手术室出来向他无能为力地摇头，他跪在冰冷的太平间悲惨且痛快地放声大哭……但不对，不该是现在这个场面，偏偏不应该是现在这个时候。他嘴里的饭还没来得及咽下去，背上的一层汗还没彻底消退，他还没有洗澡身上散着一股难闻的汗臭味……总之他全无准备，总之不该是这个滑稽、可笑、简陋且仓促的时候。

最后徐医生很短地做下结语，没有几天了，你母亲现在这样实在痛苦，你考虑一下吧。

吞咽肌反射性地收缩，那口咀嚼了太久的食物终于进入食道，并带来了一阵令人晕眩的窒息。

** **-坟墓-** **

张世从混沌不安的梦里醒来的时候，已经是早上八点二十三分了，他睁开一只眼看了看手机，在片刻的怔愣后低声咒骂了一句，便翻身起来穿衣服。

当他把那件穿了五年的灰色卫衣套到胳膊上的时候 ，才猛然想起来，自己已经没有必要再去医院为母亲陪护了。然后他继续动作，只是不再焦急，放松且缓慢地穿上了衣服。

狭窄凌乱的单人床旁边还放着氧气瓶，他看看压力表的刻度，还有许多，是他母亲最后没来得及用完的。

那天晚些时候他办了出院，向老板借了面包车，把母亲接回家里，母亲在最后一刻仍旧昏迷，于是他最后一次冲泡了羊奶粉，将奶液打进鼻饲管里。给母亲喂完饭后，他拿出手机，拨打了小护士给他推荐的殡仪馆的号码，其间还因为手指太过颤抖而多次按了几位数字，他删掉重新拨，如此重复了几次才终于打通。

他冷静地报了他所居的出租房的地址，并拔掉了母亲的氧气管。

如今已排不上用场了的针管和医用软管乱七八糟地堆在氧气瓶旁，张世伸手去摸瓶身，因使用时间太久远而老化的漆噼里啪啦地往下掉落，露出里面的锈迹。他实在懒得处理还未用完的医疗器具和药物之类的东西了，打算全部扔掉，因此他打开了氧气瓶的阀门，连接着的装水的小瓶子咕嘟咕嘟冒出气泡来，因房间内太过安静而显得声音格外大。

不知为何张世突然觉得安心，他翻过身仰躺着看向天花板潮湿的墙皮，然后闭上眼睛，耳边仿佛有母亲呼吸声音的幻听。

但母亲并不在这里，母亲的骨灰被他拜托母亲的姐妹送回了外祖父外祖母的墓地合葬。他曾想过把母亲他出生长大的地方埋葬，可父母在他初中的时候就已经离婚，那里已经不是他的家；他也想过在北京买一处墓地葬在这里，可是北京也不是他的家。阿姨问他你今后要怎么办的时候，他并没有办法回答，他已经三十八岁，二十岁的时候为了找份稳定的工作来到北京，后来为了母亲多年的病而只能同时做三份并不稳定却来钱快的工，节衣缩食，清心寡欲，鲜少朋友，也并未结婚，过去一团糟，打眼望去看不到未来。

他现在有什么呢，那间逼仄昏暗的出租屋也不是他的，他拥有的只有和他一样老旧破损且空空如也的氧气瓶。以及不愿离开但也没法好好留下的对于这座城市的不甘心。

他叹口气还是回答了阿姨。北京很好，我生死都会在北京。

** **-倒计时-** **

念头一旦冒出来便无法收拾。洗脸的时候，张世会观察刮胡刀上反射出寒芒的刀片，打包母亲遗物的时候，又会望着粗糙结实的尼龙绳发愣。对此他并不十分悲怆，他早就不再年轻，已经知道自己不可能再有很好的人生，而自己也无法再忍受这种虚无浑噩的日子，这是没办法的事情，他也无可奈何，现在送走了母亲，总算是没有了心事，能坦坦荡荡地离开。

终究是有点害怕，他忽略网页上跳出的自杀干预热线查了许久，最终还是买了木炭和炭盆，还好母亲曾经吃过的安眠药还没扔。

下单以后客服给他打过来电话，先生，您订购的那种无烟炭盆现在没有了，三天后才能到货，是给您换种款式还是等到货再给您发呢？

张世想了想，还有三天，于是回答，我等到货吧。还有三天。

一切定下之后，心情仿佛变得十分松快，他打开手机查查存款，还是不少的，都是没能用上的给母亲治病的钱款。他去狭小潮湿的洗手间洗了把脸，并且久违地认真用上了洗面奶，很认真地抹着泡沫。

他的动作格外小心且不厌其烦，涂抹的时候用的是中指和无名指的指腹，一圈一圈地，无休止地在瘦下去的两颊上移动。

** **-戴霄-** **

张世一直觉得三天足够长，实际上这一天很快就过去了，而他只是跑去了新华大街挑选了很久才买下一辆他钟情的越野摩托。刚骑上它的时候他想起，应该给车上牌照，随即笑话自己何必浪费时间，简直傻逼。

他将油门拧到底，在引擎声里感受到了少得可怜的一点少年激情，风呼呼地从他的耳朵灌进去，他很小声地带点放肆地在八十公里每小时的速度里尖叫。

临近十一点钟的时候他才想停下，感到渴且饿，四处望了望，发现一家装潢清雅冷感的店，于是停下走进去，才发现是一个清吧，吧台在放着质感老旧的蓝调，有服务生在擦酒杯。他走到吧台前，说，一杯啤酒。

张世坐下后才意识到，酒吧里几乎都是男人，偶尔有一两个女性，但也是和许多男性同伴结伴而来，又很快离开。酒很快端上来了，张世趴到德国式啤酒杯上去舔啤酒细且密的泡沫，问服务生，你们这个酒吧怎么女生这么少？

坐的离他不远的一个男人噗的一声喷笑出来，服务生听到他的话也是一愣，然后忍俊不禁地回答他，哥，你没来过这一带吧，我们这里是很有名的gay吧。

张世睁大眼睛，有一瞬间的惊讶和紧张，但很快就消失了，他用开玩笑式的语气试图掩盖自己的尴尬。我反正单纯来喝酒的，见见世面嘛。不自觉的耳朵发红了，觉得丢人，将近四十的男人就像个没见过世面的毛头小子一样。虽然他也确实是这样。他悄悄去瞟那个喷笑的男人，只能看到一个隐约的侧脸，高挺的鼻梁，额发柔软地卷曲着遮住额头和小半部分眼睛，但是眼角实实在在地笑个不停。

男人意识到了张世在看他，转过头来，抱歉似地举起一只手，说道，不好意思，话里全是憋不住的笑意。男人又意识到了自己失礼，清清嗓子，表情正经起来，却因过度放松的坐姿还是一副显得吊儿郎当的样子，他说，第一次来这个区确实容易看不出来，这里环境挺好的，来这里喝酒也不错。

他又好像看出了张世不太明显的饥饿，对吧台的服务生喊了一句，给他来份黑森林蛋糕，我请了，说罢对着张世抬了抬下巴作示意，这里的黑森林蛋糕是招牌。

张世点头算是表示感谢，脸对着啤酒杯，瞳孔却滑到对准男人的位置，偷偷摸摸地观察着。男人，不，男孩，也不对，张世不好判断这个人的年龄，他的五官有种模糊年纪的英俊，白净得如同大学生，但气质偏偏是成年人的沉稳和从容。

正瞟着，男人带着笑的眼睛突然跟他对视上，视线仿佛有实质地交缠到一起，一条蛇舔上另外一条蛇的身体。张世一下子觉得后背发麻出汗，不只是因为羞耻还是尴尬，头脑晕乎乎的。张世转过眼，又转回去，很奇特，男人的表情和五官位置并没有多大的变化，但偏偏张世就能很明显地从男人微合的眼睑里看出对他的不带恶意的笑——好吧，也许是带点善意的嘲笑。

服务生一边把蛋糕端到张世面前，一边对着男人说，戴霄你收敛点，别逗人家了。被叫做戴霄的男人把视线收回面前的酒杯上，做了一个投降的姿势。

张世正因为这种被揭穿的窥视而感到发窘，此时默默感谢起服务生的解围。他把身子侧向这个男人，向他点头，自我介绍道，我叫张世。

戴霄也点头回应他，你好，我是戴霄。

然后？然后便无话可说了，张世觉得自己的口腔被啤酒吸干了口水同时也吸干了语言，他鲜少与陌生人这样认识的经验，像只无头苍蝇一样完全不知该如何回应，于是他掩饰一样地，拿起勺子挖一勺蛋糕送进嘴里。还好蛋糕底很柔软绵密，奶油香甜细腻，巧克力碎和坚果碎都有一股独特的香味，谢天谢地，张世终于有了能接下去的话题，也有了能继续直视戴霄的脸的理由。

当他要开口的时候，戴霄已经同服务员聊起来了。于是奶油和句子都卡在了张世的喉咙里，一起跟着啤酒咽了下去。

蛋糕还没吃完的时候，戴霄已经站起来了，张世这才看清他穿着一件黑色的连帽衫，实实在在的一股学生气，于是怀疑之前自己那些“成熟稳重”的印象是不是错觉，但是来不及继续这个念头了，戴霄付了账，对他点点头说道，我先走了。仿佛他们是熟人。

诶——

在大脑跟上行动之前张世突然地站了起来，酒吧内隐隐约约互相交缠的视线突然都隐晦地聚集到了他身上，戴霄也回过了头。

你，你明天还过来吗？话出口又忍不住骂自己，真是奇怪，今晚的行为举止就像个初中没毕业的小孩子，又感到隐藏的很深的一点畅快。喝下的酒上头了，而张世本来也不是一个酒量很好的人，于是整张脸通红，又觉得热，不知所措了。

戴霄把双手插到兜里，视线在很短的时间内将张世从头发舔到脚底，很干脆地点头，说，我每天都会来喝两杯。

张世没料到他会回答，争着抢着一样紧接着他落下的话音说道，我明天还来。

坐的近的一些人听到他们的对话，对视的眼神里交换着了然和暧昧的神色，张世似乎有所察觉，在戴霄离开之后重重坐下，将啤酒一饮而尽。看你妈的看，你们明白个屁。

张世他妈的自己都不明白。

在某一瞬间他记起了自己是要赴死的人，又惊奇于自己在这里在跟戴霄对话的时候完全忘记了这件事情，普通得就像今晚北京城的任何一个人，吃饭喝酒交谈约定，等待着任何一个普通明天的到来。

** **-一夜-** **

而事情是如何发展到这样的呢，当张世醉醺醺地拿嘴唇撞到戴霄的嘴唇上的时候，他们对这个问题的答案都没有过多的考虑。亲吻上的那一刻，张仕才意识到戴霄比他稍矮，某一瞬间他突然生出三十八岁的老男人诱奸比他小十几岁的年轻人的罪恶感，但很快他就发现了，事情正相反。

戴霄在亲吻张世的时候将手从衬衫底下探了进去，冰凉潮湿的手指就像蛇信或者某种黏虫一样滑上张世的肋骨，冰冷的触感让张世一抖，继而从两人纠缠的舌头和口水里吐出一个字，别，并反射性地抓住了戴霄继续探进去的手。

被制止住，戴霄并没有感到意外或惊讶，他笑了笑，用犬牙咬住张世薄薄的唇珠轻轻地磨着，问道，第一次？ 从他嘴里呼出的热气喷薄到张世的鼻息中，是很好闻的薄荷叶的味道，呼吸交融间竟然让张世感觉到了一种缠绵的意味。

似乎是不服输，张世松开了抓住戴霄的手，却也没回答他的话。戴霄的手得到了自由，继续蜥蜴一样潜行，两根手指捏住了张世已经变硬的乳头，玩具一样地揉着，另一只手则往下探，摩挲着张世的下体。张世没想到他来这出，身体紧绷起来，呼吸似乎都困难，犹豫了一阵的手攀上了戴霄的肩膀，是一个半推半就的姿态。至于更偏向哪边，张世自己都不清楚了。

当戴霄趴伏在他的背上为他扩张的时候，他依然没想清楚，或者说不愿意去想。天哪，同性恋，一夜情，即将被另外一个男人干，这些张世从前从未接触过的事一下子赤裸裸地被推到他面前，他并不抗拒，或者说他抗拒自己的期待，这让他感觉到自己是一个不知羞耻的男人。他感受到戴霄的手指抹着润滑剂在他的大腿内侧和括约肌之间逡巡，然后进入，那感觉很怪异，并不舒服，也不算难受，只是那一刻仿佛有什么东西被真正打破并重塑了，两天前他想着去死，更早以前则琢磨着如何找一个好女人结婚成家生子，现在一切都不重要了，因为戴霄轻轻地喘着，在他耳朵边问了一句，我能进去了吗。

张世把头倚靠在柔软的枕头上，以一个跪趴的姿势全部展露，他试图做出镇定熟练的姿态，于是说道，你快点，别磨蹭了。

然而想象是一回事，被进入又是另外一回事，张世只感到一阵撕裂的疼痛，声音还没来得及被叫出口就完全撞进了枕头里，他细细地吸气，一只手向后摸索感受到戴霄光裸的大腿和他们的联结。他想让戴霄慢一些，他认怂了他受不住了，可是戴霄先于他的求告扼住了他的后颈，狠狠地使劲按住他因弯起脊背而突出的一串骨头，接下来就是他们都熟知的那套动作，缓缓地退出，发狠地冲撞进入。

张世难过极了，这和他想象中的美好旖旎完全不同。而戴霄则是感到畅快淋漓，他按住张世的手太用力，青筋都绽出来，而他手指下的张世和他血管里的血液一起湿漉漉地颤动。

戴霄想，他没看错，这果真是个毫无经验且身体完全不擅长承受的平凡无奇的男人，本该兴致缺缺，但是当张世眼睛红且浮动一层玻璃一样的泪水朝他看过来的时候，他呼吸有那么半刻的停滞，着魔一样感到迷醉，更加狠地干进去，张世的胸腔因此更剧烈地颤抖。

性事即将结束的时候，张世觉得终于要解脱，疼痛远远大于得到的快感，他实在不适合。然而他忽然愣住，他感觉到戴霄低下头，啮咬着他左侧的蝴蝶骨，这姿势太像拥抱，而在舌头和牙齿的摩擦舔舐间几个黏糊糊的词撞了出来。

张世听到戴霄说，我爱你。

他突然觉得他是可以忍受疼痛的。

** **-等待-** **

第二天，张世醒过来的时候，发现戴霄已经不见了，房间的钟显示已经是十一点，他睡了太久，桌子上一张纸条写着，我有课，先走了，房费我已经付过了，记得吃早餐，我回头再联系你。

张世不着急起床，抱着被子反复摩挲着这张纸条，手机突然响起，他马上探身去拿，又被后面的疼痛搞到呲牙咧嘴，以为是戴霄的信息，满怀着随便的期待打开手机，没想到却是一条快递短信，提醒他去小区门口的超市拿。

他的思维有一瞬间的断层，而后他很快想起来，三天到了，他的东西也到了。

张世握着手机想，不急，应该还不急。他打开昨天刚加上戴霄好友的微信，给他发过去一张小熊的表情包，咧着嘴笑，颇为快乐。

三天都过去了，不在乎再多过几天是吧。

他对自己这样说，然后从床上爬起来，进了浴室。

** **-舍身-** **

戴霄给他回复消息是在整三天后，说抱歉，学校期中考试。张世咋舌，同时还想笑，原来这真是个学生啊，他真的和比自己小一轮还多的孩子上了床。

他躺在自己出租屋的床上，头从床边上探出来并向地上仰去，一个极其不安分老实的姿势。他翘着脚发信息问戴霄，周末出来喝酒吗，戴霄很快回复，好。

张世把头埋进枕头闷闷地笑了几声，然后下床去洗漱，他走路喜欢拖着脚，鞋跟趿拉趿拉地打在地板上，听上去还有几分愉快的节奏。他突然觉得原来生活是需要目标的，或者说至少需要一个期限，一个约定的时间，他则从现在出发去做一个抵达，无约而至太空泛，他只适合如约而至。

从小区门口超市走过了五十多米之后，张世突然想起来，自己还有一份快递，此刻他太晚地感到了一丝惧意，他过去，拿了东西，回家封上门窗，点起炭火，然后就没了，一切就结束了。但是他还不能结束，还有一个约定等着他赴，他还想去见那个与他约定的人。

但张世最终还是走进了超市。超市很小，货架隔得极近而显得过分逼仄，他艰难地挤进去，对坐在钱柜前玩手机的老板娘说，韵达快递，张世的，尾号4834。老板娘鲶鱼一样的目光抬起来瞟他一眼，然后回头在一堆瓦楞纸盒里翻，箱子堆得太乱且太满，于是决堤了，她又弯下腰去捡拾，拿起几个她才如梦初醒地想起来，对张世说，张世的快递嘛，早给你发了短信你不来拿，后面又没联系上你，早给退回去啦。

张世一愣，但并不感到恼怒或烦躁，相反地，压在他心里或者具象化点压在他的呼吸道或肺部或横膈膜上的包袱因此消散了，他过于愉快地谢过了老板娘，惹得后者又翻给他一个莫名其妙的白眼。

走回去的路上，张世觉得不妙，另一种不妙，他快压不住自己傻不拉几的笑了，脚步也太轻，要飘起来一样，压不住了，只好停下，扶住墙，深深地呼吸，好让自己冷静下来。他头一次觉得他老了，无法太剧烈地伤心，也不适合太热情的快乐。

回到家里关门的时候，一只棕灰色的小雀被他的门带了进来，惊慌失措地在他的一堆杂物间扑腾。张世试图打开门让小雀出去，可他一靠近，这只鸟连滚带爬地飞的更远，冲着房间另一边的窗户奔去。

窗户是关着的，可小雀依然晕头晕脑地撞上去试图逃脱。它把自己像一只橡皮球一样扔出去，砸在玻璃上，弹回来，掉下去，而后又一次撞，又一次，一次再一次，在很小的屋子里发出笃、笃、笃的敲击声。这声音听着令人发痛，仿佛血肉模糊，骨头都要绽出来。

张世试图去打开窗子让这个傻兮兮的东西出去，他用力推几把窗框的把手，纹丝未动，探头去看才发现窗户的滑轨早已经锈住了，他没办法把窗户打开。

可小雀不知道，仍旧试图从这里出去，张世试图将它吓到门边它也没有注意，窄小的视线里是窗户外面那棵绿得浓郁的梧桐树，摇动的叶子和热烈的阳光照到它眼底。

于是它一次又一次地撞上去，姿势多么充满活力与生机勃勃，做的却是赴死的事情。

** **-如期而至-** **

最终也没能把这只小雀赶出去，它太累了，窝到了柜子底很深的衣服上，黑洞洞的眼看着张世。张世急于出门，便没再多管它，给它摆了一碟清水和一碟小米。也没能怎样管它，他连自己都管不好，哪有这个能力去负责另外一个生命。

张世去的时候，戴霄已经在了，他点了一杯长岛冰茶在喝，跟服务生聊天，眼睛弯弯的。他总是在笑的样子，那天扒下张世的裤子用力干进去最后拍拍屁股回去上课的时候也仿佛一直在笑的样子。

发觉自己脑子里在想什么，赶紧骂了一声，操，淫虫入脑了。脸却滚烫，全身的触感没来得及撤回，全都集中到屁股上去了，跟着内裤的摩擦一起摇来荡去。

说我爱你的时候也是笑着的。补一句，总算不那么羞耻。

于是坐下，也点一杯长岛冰茶。张世没喝过这种在他看来太小资的玩意儿，且觉得是“茶”，那里够劲儿，颜色也太精致，不适合他。

但今天想试试。

你考试怎么样了？张世坐下便如此发问，他没敢看戴霄的脸，怎么面对一个跟你上了床操了你的小你十几岁的孩子？隔着手机还可以装一装，当面可就丢人丢大发了。于是随便从乱糟糟的脑子里挑了一句话，但话一出口就觉得尴尬，是不是不太好，他还读书的时候就最烦父母问成绩，往往父亲一张嘴他就开始逃，跑的好远，沿着水库跑，最后跑破了胶鞋的底，只能一瘸一拐走回去。

服务员给他端上长岛冰茶，听到他说的话就开始调笑。

他？还考试呢，勾一勾班上的几个学生人家就乖乖帮他作弊了，考试前一天晚上还在这里喝到凌晨，又揽了一个去隔壁开房。

说着摇摇头啧啧两句。那是真不怕背到脑子里的东西全都跟着射出去。

戴霄听了拿纸巾扔他。我可去你妈的吧。

张世去接酒杯的手停住了，有点抖。开房。在联系他之后。念头刚一冒出来便不可思议，不可思议得太合理。只是一夜情，他也意识到，他以为能从这一夜里发展出一点情，随随便便的“我爱你”里大概有那么点货真价实的东西。

可回归到本质上，这只是一夜情。

他作着镇定的样子加入对话。

刚跟我开过房转身又勾搭一个，你小子魅力真大啊。还是抖了，胃开始缩，胃酸上流到喉咙口。他的话冒出来，怪里怪气的味道还是没藏住，服务员听了两边眉毛挑起来，吐吐舌头，赶紧装作去拿酒杯的样子避到另外一个地方去了。

戴霄靠近过来，总算能看到他的眼睛，深棕色的，真好看，张世如今才正式地看到。戴霄这样跟他对视，对他说，你……情绪是不是不太对。

张世把眼睛挪开，灌了很大一口酒，太冰了，酒的后味返出苦涩来，让他头皮发麻，大脑被冰得生疼。于是他捂住脑袋，回答，不，没什么。

很显然有什么，不过戴霄很罕见地产生一点害怕的情绪，不敢再问，张世也不再说话，两人就这么僵持着沉默。戴霄看着张世一口一口地灌下酒，喝得太快太急，一副欲走的样子。

张世最后终于开口，说的话却是对着服务员的。来一杯啤酒。

终于也转过头来，只是脸上没什么表情了，戴霄看着他因喝酒喝得太快而眼角耳尖发红的样子，眼睛向一边瞥着，有点点酒意返上来的泪堆在眼角，睫毛短且稀疏，但没办法不在这种昏黄的灯光里照出长而摇动的影子，照在脸上，隐隐约约且朦胧，随着他眼睛一眨一眨地跳动。尽管张世五官的确平凡，可戴霄没法不承认他这种姿态好看得不行。

张世拿手指头在喝空的酒杯边上画圈，一圈又一圈，有很轻微尖细的回音。说，我……我本来以为你对我说我爱你是真的有点什么意思。

戴霄愣住，想了会儿，他确实如此说了，在动情的时候。他往往这样以作情趣。他咬住舌尖。

是我误会了，真对不起。在戴霄解释之前张世抬起了眼睛看他，这样说，眼睛里闪闪发亮的一层就照到了戴霄脸上。

我……坦白说我以前没怎么谈过恋爱，初中的时候拉过一个女生的手，还被她用铅笔盒打了头，从此以后也就到牵手为止了，后来忙着工作和照顾我妈，一句像样的情话也没说出口……

快四十岁的人，还这样没经验，跟比自己小十几岁的人上一次床，听到一句床上挑逗的情话，就控制不住了，太丢脸。本来都是正常生活的，却因为我想太多这样心猿意马一下搞得过于乱七八糟了。对你的生活也是……

张世说到一半发觉自己已经控制不住舌头，什么都往外说，真没出息。他低下头。

抱歉了，今晚我叫你出来也和你以为的目的是不同，我想错了，这样冒犯你……张世拿手捂住发烫的额头和眼睛。对不起……太对不起了。

对不起说的太多，最后都不知道是在对谁说对不起了。

只是戴霄的眼睛看住了张世，他瑟缩的姿态仿佛抽噎，喝醉的酒鬼一样东倒西歪地溃败，戴霄倒是觉得有那么点楚楚可怜的感觉。

张世最后说，今晚的酒我请你了，真的抱歉，我好像说了太多奇怪的话，这几天我被我这种冲昏头脑的误会搞乱了生活，本来过得挺好，现在是自讨苦吃，总该走上正轨，该如何如何了。然后在吧台上放下几百块钱，太多了，过多了，不只是他有意还是无意的，然后踉跄着走开了。

走到酒吧门口，突然被门槛绊一个踉跄，往后倒，被人抱住，张世歪过头一看，戴霄高挺的鼻梁和嘴唇就在自己的鼻子前，他都能感受到自己呼出的酒气喷薄到戴霄的脸上然后又返回来，以此带了更多的温度。 

戴霄吻住了他。

** **-结局-** **

这次全然反过来，戴霄醒的时候张世已经不见了，戴霄裸着上半身坐起来，看窗外，天蒙蒙亮的样子，还太早。

桌子上放着一张纸条，写着，房钱我已经付清了，你也记得吃早餐。末尾画了一个笑脸。

戴霄捧着脸拿手指去摩挲这个笑脸的轮廓，拿出手机给张世回信。

我看到了你的纸条，谢谢你。

突然想起昨晚张世抱着他，整张背弓起来，头埋在他肩膀里那种动物一样的姿态，鬼使神差画蛇添足跟了句，说真的，我有点喜欢你了。

到了中午离开的时候张世也没有回信，戴霄一手开着车一手拿着手机看。前面的车突然停下，他赶紧踩一脚刹车，骂一句，你妈的，手机掉到副驾驶的座位底下。他探出头去看，前面的商场似乎出了什么事故被封锁，只能绕道而行了。

捡起手机的时候想，以后不去酒吧了，约炮也乏味。总该认认真真谈次恋爱。

过了两星期，中间戴霄又给张世发过几次信息，张世依然没有回复，他感到忐忑，是否张世因为他之前的轻浮而生气了。

晚上久违地去了酒吧，喝着气泡水，问一句服务员，你最近看到过张世吗。服务员很惊讶，你不知道吗？

惊讶传染上戴霄，知道什么？

服务员说，前段时间警察来过一次，说张哥从楼上跳下来，摔死了，说是听说张哥常来这里，过来问张哥有没有留下什么东西，比如遗书什么的，当时这事还上了新闻。

说着他还拿出手机搜给戴霄看，是路过的人匆匆拍的照片，看不清有没有血和脑浆，只一件衣服和一条长裤扁扁地趴在地上，底下是瘪的，什么都没有，仿佛人为的闹剧。 

戴霄愣住好长时间，拿出一张纸币结账，从座位上离开的时候没支撑住磕在了椅子边上，试了两次发现腿是软的，站不起来。

最终他缓缓地坐在了地上。


End file.
